There's No End to Happiness
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: Ulquiorra looks perfect. He's a top student and has a rich family, but looking perfect takes a lot of effort and he's in fact under a lot of pressure. What might happen when he gets lost on the way to school and meets Grimmjow? GrimmUlqui,IchiUlqui & more


Hello.. This is my first Bleach fic, so I'm not really confident about it. I'm not a Bleach fan, and I think I only watched a few episodes of Bleach, but I read some chapters of the manga. So I apologize if you feel like I've made someone, somewhat OOC (though very unlikely 'cause I studied the characters a lot before writing this). Recently, I became a big GrimmUlqui fan, and I really wanted to write a fic about them, so there you go.

And if you read my other fics, I just want to tell you that I posted this for two reasons:

1- I love GrimmUlqui

2- I need some time to get inspired for the rest of the fics so I need to write something else to refresh myself, and let out my ideas for other ideas. (did that made any sense..? o.O)

Anyway, into the fic!~

Summery: Ulquiorra is a top student at school. Everyone knows him as the quiet hard working guy. But looking excellent takes a lot of effort, and Ulquiorra is in fact under a lot of pressure from school, demanding mother and teachers. On top of that, he has a secret he keeps away from everyone: he's gay. What might happen if he gets lost on the way to school?

Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra IchigoxUlquiorra StarrkxUlquiorra AizenxGin and others

Rating: M

Enjoy!

* * *

**_~ There's No End to Happiness ~_**

{Chapter 1: The 'Perfect' Me}

Some people say there's no end to happiness. Ulquiorra didn't deny it, he was just thinking that he never had any to hold on to.

Being seen as perfect and feeling perfectly are two different things. After seventeen years of experience Ulquiorra was sure of it.

He was always acting like himself and never lied to anyone, but it still felt like he was living a lie. Even though he was always emotionless and nearly talkative he felt like all of it was a big play. A big play to his parents, to his teachers and to everyone who always expected the best of him.

Not like he ever disappointed everyone, but the weight of pressure on his shoulders was getting heavier and heavier with each year.

It was like he was losing it.

Something inside of him was starting to crack up. All the patience and emotionless faces he was practicing all his life were starting to get weaker. He wanted to get away. From all the stress and pain he felt. Sometimes, he was so lonely that he felt like the emptiness was eating him inside.

The stronger he had to be, the weaker he felt.

"Ulquiorrra!" The pale teen turned to the step door where his angry mother was glaring at him. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair, pale skin, just like his own and cold grey eyes who were full of fury right now. Apparently she wasn't happy with whatever he did, again.

"Didn't I raise you better? What is THIS?" She stuck a thin pile of papers in front of his face. Ulquiorra noticed it was his last physics exam. How ever she got a hold on that.

He rolled back on his chair to look at her. He wouldn't answer her, just stare. It's better to shut up when she's this angry.

"I'm not paying your school so you will come back with THIS!" She jumped in rage and threw the papers in Ulquiorra's face. He closed his eyes. "I should have known that you would grow into a failure, just like your father."  
The green eyed boy looked down so she won't see his frown.

"You could have just died with him during that bloody car crash! I don't even know why do I continue to do this for you if THIS," She pointed at the papers on the floor. "IS WHAT I GET FROM YOU!"

When he looked back up he was greeted with a harsh slap on his right cheek, and before he knew it there was a series of slaps making their way on his face. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF TRASH!" She screamed while hitting him. "I bought this house so we could live closer to your school, I EVEN HIRED A PERSONNEL DRIVER FOR YOU, and this is your thank you..?" She stopped and leaned on the wall. "You..." She was panting. "You're a weak failure, that's what you are. And it makes me sick."

She got up and ripped his exam to little pieces and dropped it on the floor, then silently left the room.

Ulquiorra quietly stared at the papers. He could see his grade on one of the pieces. He got 96% on that one.

But it wasn't enough for his mom. It wasn't good enough.

Her words were brainwashing him. Even though he knew he shouldn't listen to her, he was starting to believe it. She was the only one who was having any kind of conversation with him.

Students were scared of his 'creepy' attitude but he was mostly bullied by them because he never did anything about it. Teachers didn't seem to care, and he never really saw anybody but these people. Everyday was the same thing. Go to school without talking to anybody, come back by car and his driver rarely spoke to him, then at home study eat and go to sleep. He didn't know anything outside of these dimensions.

On weekends it was pretty much the same thing only without going to school and sometimes he had to go to some party for the 'high classed society'. Only so his mom will have the chance to show off.

Ulquiorra Schiffer was born to a rich family that is best known through the world as the 'Schiffer Org'. One of the most successful business corporations around the world, specializing in architecture, founded by Ulquiorra's great grandfather.

His father just got the company after the death of his grandfather so you could say he didn't work much. And after his tragic car accident five years ago, his mom became 'the boss. She also became mentally unstable. Although she showed this side of herself only to him.

And the worst part about everything is that he felt like he deserved all the hate and anger she ever showed him.

Because he hated himself.

Because of all the shame he brought upon his family by being born. Because he will never be able to have a happy life or a wife he could truly love, because he knew that.. he was homosexual.

It all started back when his father died. Five years ago. His mother brought home other men, and out of curiosity, Ulquiorra would peek on what were they doing at night. Every time she would bring home a man, he would peek on them, and pay attention to the man she was with. His body, his sweat, his voice.

After that would happen, he would go back to his room and masturbate.. while thinking about the way his mother was embraced by a man. He would imagine himself, in her place.

He knew what he was doing, and he tried to retrain himself, but.. it felt good. Reality really hit him when he started to pay a little too much attention to the boys at school. In the showers, changing room or gym. He will hold these images in his head, and use them later at night.

Then cry.

Because he knew that being attracted to the same sex was wrong, untraditional. For him, it was a sin.

These days homosexuality is more or less accepted in families, and people can freely talk about it. Positively or not. But Ulquiorra's family wasn't like that. His family held a big place in the high society, and tradition was part of the family's pride and power. He had to get married, and have kids, whether he wants it or not. Because someone had to keep the name alive.

Ulquiorra was hoping that he could somehow get it under control and hide it all his life.

'It can't be that hard.' He always thought.

It was his responsibility as the only heir. He was obligated to do what's in the company's best interests. That was his father's favorite quote.

He glanced at his clock, it was 12:20am. Usually he wakes up at 6:00am to study more, but actually he preferred to sleep until 7:00. School started at 8:30am, and by car it takes less than 10 minutes to get there.  
He turned off the lights and changed quietly in the dark. When he bent down to pick up the pieces of his exam, he wanted to sigh, but his voice came off as very shaky and his legs felt weak.

Ulquiorra fell down on the floor and started crying. He covered his mouth so his mother won't hear him. He didn't want her to be anymore disappointed in him, he didn't want her to be angry, he tried so hard to be accepted in any way but she refused to understand him.

She hated him.

And it only made him hate himself even more. He felt so guilty about being gay.. It would probably be the last drop that would cut all his life into pieces. As much as his mother hated him now, he couldn't imagine himself standing proudly in front of her, with a lover, another man, and say it to her face.

If only it would happen.. he will be the happiest person in the world.

Suicide and death were always part of his daily thoughts, but when he thought about everything that his family worked for all their lives, those thoughts would vanish.

It would be his punishment for being attracted to what he's not allowed.

The green eyed teen could feel sleep slowly overcome his senses.

_'I'm.. so tired'_

KICK!

"WAKE UP ULQUIORRA! OH MY GOD, IT'S 7:30 AND YOU'RE NOT UP YET? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TALK WE HAD YESTERDAY?" Ulquiorra slowly got up and rubbed his eyes and stomach. He didn't dare to look up.

"..I'm sorry mother. I am really, really sorry." He said while trying to sound like he always does. But he really wanted to cry.

"What's that?" She said with a mocking voice. "Did I finally break your little shell? Don't tell you're about to cry.. Urgh, you can't even be a man.. At your age people get girlfriends you know? And I am waiting for you to take over and start a family. It was your father's 'eternal wish' to see you build a happy family." She mockingly said.

"..unfortunately he died before he had a chance.." He couldn't feel any worse at the moment.

_'There was never a chance, I will never be able to have something 'happy' in my life. Especially a family'_

"Get ready to school, and hurry up, because you will have to walk."

"Eh..?" He said with a low tone.

"You didn't think that you could oversleep and get away with it, did you? I hope that was the last time it happened."

"Of course mother." She smugly smiled. "Good."

Ulquiorra sighed in fatigue while watching his mom's retiring back.

He slowly got up and dressed up for school. Deciding to skip breakfast to have more time to walk. He didn't remember the road to school very well because last time he was actually walking somewhere was the first day of high school, three years ago.

Being too proud, and a little shy, Ulquiorra didn't want to ask his driver how to get to school. He didn't really know why, because he will probably get lost, and make his mother angry.  
But he did it anyway.

He remembered the road, a little, and after walking for a few minutes, he wasn't sure if he was going the right way. somehow, he ended up lost in the city, with strangers everywhere. There wasn't a single student around him and that meant it probably wasn't even close to school. He cursed under his breath. How could he be so careless!

Suddenly someone touched him, to be more specific, someone touched his butt cheek. Surprised by the contact, he jumped a little, and leaned back where he met with a hard surface. He turned around and met with a huge man. He reeked of alcohol, and had a cigarette in his mouth. That drunk grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders, as if to trap him.

The green eyed teen turned back when he felt someone touch him again, this time up front. It was a shorter guy. He leaned to Ulquiorra and said. "Looking for some fun before school, huh..?"

Ulquiorra didn't flinch. "Take your hands off me." He calmly said.

"Huh!" The bigger man behind him spoke. "A kid like you shouldn't be talking to his sempai this way..!" He grabbed Ulquiorra's arm with one hand and took his cigarette with the other. "I'll teach you some manners!" He was about to touch his arm with the cigarette but, then fell down.

Somebody punched him.  
"That is enough, school is about to begin..!" It was a tall, skinny man with silver hair and narrowed eyes. He had a huge mocking smile on his face, and a hand on his hip.

"Tch, fuck you." The other guy left without helping the other one. Ulquiorra's savior sighed and smiled at him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Ulquiorra stared at the man before him for a while. He didn't look like a bad person at first glance, but he was still on alert. If he just saved him from some perverts, doesn't mean he wouldn't be able to do the same.

"...Thank you for helping me sir... I have to leave now." The silver haired man grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait..! You don't know how to get to school right?"

"..How do you know?" He smiled widely. "If you knew the way, there's no chance you would pass by this street."

"...Why?"

He laughed a little. "It's the street with all the gay bars, in other words, it's a street where all the gays come and enjoy. It could be very dangerous to cute little high schoolers end up around this place~!" He stared at Ulquiorra for a minute. "Your school's five minutes away from here and we still got some time.. Want to get a drink or something?"

Ulquiorra was about to blurt out 'am I allowed?' but then remembered that he wasn't at home. And if he had time before school starts, why not? His mother will never find out. He nodded at the older man who started to lead the way.

"By the way, I'm Gin Ichimaru. And you?"

Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he should answer. He just met this guy, but he didn't look like a bad person. And it could be the last time they will meet. "Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra... Schiffer."

Gin glanced at him. For a split second, he looked very serious. "So you're a Schiffer, huh.." Ulquiorra just stared after him, wondering what is he thinking.

They walked to a place, called 'Espada Host Club'. They walked into a small hallway with a lot of different posters before entering. There was a quiet, slow music playing through the place, surpassed by the low whispers and laughs of

other people. It was quite dark. The windows were covered by long dark purple curtains, and the only things lighting up the big room were candles, and the lamps on the red walls. The celling was pretty high, and was curved upwards, like in a church.

The smell of wines and flowers was lingering wherever you went, and everything seemed so romantic. All the furniture was an old nineteenth century style, with a lot of fresh roses everywhere. It was quite big, but very stuffed.

Ulquiorra tried to keep his eyes on the front but he couldn't resist the urge to see how others, like him, act openly. He could feel his heart beat at the sight of so many beautiful men. To think that they're.. like him. It felt kind of encouraging.

Gin led him to the front bar. Where a young short bartender winked at Ulquiorra and smiled. They took a seat and Luppi put away the cup he was holding. "New face I see..?"

"Luppi, don't tease him. He's not like us, he just got lost on the way to school." Gin said. Luppi chuckled and pouted. "You just have to ruin my day, huh? I found him kind of cute too."

"Didn't I hook you up Grimmjow a week ago? What on earth happened, I didn't see you since then."

Luppi giggled a little, and leaned closer to us. "Actually, I was at home. Recovering, well, sort of."

"Recovering? You got sick..?"

"No, but I might be sick of the love I feel towards that man!" Ulquiorra clenched his pants a little. He felt kind of jealous of Luppi, that he could talk so openly about it, like it's nothing to be ashamed of. "You see, after we got together, we went to this love hotel, and fucked all day!"

"Eh... So he likes you or what?"

Luppi chuckled. "Are you kidding me? For god's sake we're talking about Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Do you think he likes anyone? He didn't even call me or anything since that night." Luppi sighed. "It was nice being held by him, but for him it was nothing serious."

Gin let out a small laugh. "Well, what can I tell you, Grimmjow is Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow..?" Ulquiorra quietly asked. The other two turned to him in surprise, as if they forgot he was there. "Oh, yeah, it's your first time here. You should probably know a few things before something will happen."

"Even if you're straight." Luppi added. Gin nodded. "No matter how attracted you feel towards that man, no matter how sweet and romantic he will be with you, or what will your feelings turn out to be-"

"Don't ever give in to him. Unless you're just looking for steamy, hot, anal sex." Gin smacked Luppi and smiled at the glare he received. "What I wanted to say was: stay away from him. Because once he's got his eyes on you, he won't leave you alone. And when he gets you in bed, it's only for one night. Everything that was said before was only true at the moment, because he wanted sex."

"He probably won't remember your name the next morning." Luppi said. "So you have to be careful."

Ulquiorra silently listened to them and he couldn't believe there was someone like that. He couldn't believe that there were people who used others like that. It made him realize how isolated he became over the years, and how much things he doesn't know yet.

"How do I know if I see him?" Luppi and Gin exchanged a look.

"Oh, he usually comes much later, but I can show you his room! Let me guide you a little here!" Luppi jumped over the table and grabbed Ulquiorra's tiny hand. "Let's go! Gin, take over for me!"

Luppi walked fast, dragging a blushing Ulquiorra behind him. People were whistling when they passed by and it made Ulquiorra more embarrassed. They probably assumed he was.. with Luppi or something. They travelled upstairs, and walk in a long hallway.

"This floor is for the top guys of the club. Each of them has his own room, and a price, depending on his rank, obviously. Some of the guys you saw downstairs were new workers, or just visitors. You still have around 30 minutes before you will have to go to school. So, let's start!"

"Start..?"

"Yep! Since you're new here, and you look like a queer in denial, I'm gonna show you some real hot guys so you could stop living a lie! You will faint at the possibilities we got here. But anyway.." Luppi pushed him against the wall and leaned his body on Ulquiorra's. "You got a cute face, so there won't be a problem.."

Ulquiorra blushed and pushed him away. "I'm not like you."

"Tch, I can see through people like I see through glass! Don't try to fool me.. I saw the way you were looking at all the guys when you came in. You didn't looked disturbed at all. Actually, kind of cheerful! But besides your quiet personality, you don't seem to accept that part of yourself.. You know, you shouldn't be scared of who you really are."

"I-It's much more complicated than you think.."

"Hm? How is that?"

"I can't be... gay. My family is very rich and holds an important place in society. As the only heir to the family's business, I must follow the tradition.. and... have a wife... and.. kids.." Luppi observed him and smirked. "You're such a responsible person.. I thought to give you Grimmjow for great sex, but I think you will need someone sweeter to do the job."

Ulquiorra glared at Luppi while he laughed. "Sorry! I was joking! Just joking!" When he stopped laughing he said. "I like ya, what's your name? You probably already know mine. But I'll still say it: nice to meet you! I'm Luppi, college student, 21 years old." The green eyed teen nodded and answered. "Ulquiorra.. Schiffer. 17 years old high school student. "

Luppi gasped and stared at him. "Are you serious? You're a Schiffer? Damn.. Who knew that the Schiffers lived around here.." Then smiled sadly. "I imagine how tough it might be for you..." He jumped on Ulquiorra's back who almost

fell from the sudden action. "YOSH! Off to see some hotties! Come on, pony!"

_'P-Pony..?'_

"You're too heavy.. I can't move." Luppi started laughing and got off him. "Man, you're quite fun, Ulqui-chan!" Ulquiorra sighed. He decided to let go of whatever nickname that was given to him by that man. He's too much of a headache to handle.

Luppi led him to a closed door. It was neat and romantic-looking like the rest of the place. "I'm gonna show you the hottest hosts. This is Starrk's room. Coyote Starrk. He's a quiet guy who barely does anything, he doesn't talk much and that could bore you. But, I'll still introduce you to him. Oh and.. Even if you like him." Luppi sneered. "I don't think you will have much of a chance here. Staark doesn't look interested in anyone.. or anything, except for doing his job and going back to sleep."

He opened the door and went in first. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt your small party, but I have to introduce you a new face!" He pulled Ulquiorra forward and some guests squealed.

"Oh my god, he's so cute~!"

"He should be a host!"

"Kya~!"

Luppi grinned. "Staark." The man who sat in the middle of everybody looked up, and yawned. He had wavy brown hair that was fixed with gel, but still looked kind of messed up. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow loose shirt and golden shoes. "What do think?"

"What do I think? Tsk, what do you think I think?" Luppi sighed. _'It's impossible to talk normally with this guy..'_ "Do you like him?"

"Hmm.." He looked up again, more carefully. Ulquiorra wanted to move back when he had his eyes on him but Luppi pushed him again. He had no choice but to stare back.

"Not bad."

"Not bad? Hm... How amusing.." Luppi looked shocked. Then he smirked and crossed his arms in a thoughtful manner.

"You should watch his behind."

Luppi wrapped one arm around Ulquiorra's neck and smiled. "You don't have to tell me..!" They walked out of the room and when the door was closed, Luppi jumped at Ulquiorra. "How LUCKY we are that you came, Ulqui-chan! Seems like it's going to become a lot more lively here now!"

"Huh?"

"You might think that Starrk was just being a lazy bastard like I told you, but usually he's a lot worse than that. This time he actually got serious AND, he liked you! Didn't you the look he gave you?"

Ulquiorra was confused. How did that happen? How could he miss that, they were talking right next to him! He must have missed something they said. "He was only looking at my face."

"Wrong! You see, I have tendency to always look back before I leave.. He was checking you out!" Ulquiorra looked down to hide his blush. "Since I'm responsible for your cute little ass, I don't think it's a good idea to introduce you to everyone. If Starrk liked you, then the others might just eat you up at first glance! So we'll pass room by room and I'll tell you about each of them. Then you can choose what you want!"

"I don't think that I want anything.." Luppi jumped on Ulquiorra and hugged him. "Aww.. come on Ulqui-chan! Let Luppi nii-chan spoil you a little! Before you will get married!" Ulquiorra pushed him off and said a quiet. "Stop it."

"Hmm..." Luppi grabbed his hand and started walking. "You shouldn't be afraid of who you are. And you shouldn't hate yourself for that. One day, you might regret that you never came out, and it will make you feel worse, because you will understand how much you missed. Your family might be important and you have responsibilities, but it doesn't mean you have to refuse your own freedom. No one has the right to take your freedom away from you!"

"I.. I don't know." The pale teen said. He wanted to argue with Luppi, but he had nothing to say because what he said sounded so true to him.

"It's decided!" Luppi suddenly said. "Listen Ulqui-chan, from this day on, I will be your best friend, okay? And if something will ever happen to you, or you will need someone to help you in any way, you can come to me and I'll help you, understood? Let's pinkie promise that we will always be by each other's side for love and support!"

Ulquiorra nodded. For some reason, he felt like crying. It probably sounded sappy, but it's the first time anyone told him that they're best friends. It was nice knowing that someone cares about you.

"Don't just stand there, looking all depressed!" Luppi grabbed his pinkie and entangled it around his own. "Alright! Now you can't get rid of me anymore, hahaha!"

Ulquiorra chuckled and blushed a little. "B-Baka."

They walked to another door. "This is Nnoitra's room. He's the most unlikable guy here, he's selfish, rude and ugly. Well, at least that's how I see him. Really don't recommend him, he will only try to see what's better about himself between you two, and make you feel bad." He pointed at the room on the other side. "That's Szayel's room. He's the same like Nnoitra, only that he's more intelligent. The two of them fool around together a lot, and I think they fuck each other."

They started walking again. "That's Zommari Leroux's room, but left to Los Angeles for a few months to visit relatives. He's a quiet guy and looks a little scary, but he's actually quite nice. Maybe that's why he's so popular. The room facing his is Gin's."

"Gin's?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? Gin works here too. He's one of the top ten." Luppi grinned. "See the room next to his?" It was the last room in the hallway. "It's Sosuke's Aizen's room, the owner of this place, and the current number 1. He's Gin's lover, since high school, can you believe it? Soon, the two of them will quit as hosts and go into full-time managing. They want to open other clubs and make this place more popular!"

"Un.." Ulquiorra nodded.

"And also, Aizen's Grimmjow's older step-brother! Unbelievable right!" He grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt brought him to the last room on the right. "This is Grimmjow's room! He's considered as the hottest guy in the club after his brother. He's feisty and arrogant, but when he wants to he can be a real sweetheart. He has this charm that will make you fall for him even if you're straight, even though he can be the worst guy in the world sometimes! Probably, the reason why he can't beat Aizen is because Aizen's more patient and.. Um, fake with customers. I mean, he never shows any kind of dislike towards these who request him, unlike the straightforward Grimmjow."

"Should I really be on alert around him..?"

"Mmm..?" Luppi stared at him. "Don't tell me you like him!"

"Just curious. You talk about him more than the others so it's natural that I have questions." Luppi turned away and blushed. "Heh, really? I didn't even notice.."

"You like him, right?" Ulquiorra felt a little less shy to talk about this now. And it was pretty obvious, even for an inexperienced person like himself.

"Yeah.. I like him a lot. I went to college with him, that's where we met, five years ago. Like a fool, I fell for him when he started fooling around with me, and after we had sex, he acted like nothing happened and started to flirt with others, right in front of me..! I dropped out of college and started working here just to see him.. But that's not important now! It's the past, and I can't do anything about it now! A-Anyway! Grimmjow just doesn't know what's he missing by letting me go so easily!"

Ulquiorra kind of pitied him, it must hurt him a lot. Five years is a long time. He could feel himself fill with anger towards that 'Grimmjow' guy. He had a feeling that he won't really like him for that, but if he's really handsome, Ulquiorra will probably instantly like him. "I'm sure you will find someone better.."

"You think?"

"There's a lot of fish in the ocean, don't let him forget your way there." Luppi looked a little confused, but then he smiled and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. "Thanks, Ulquiorra." He tried to cheer him up.

"I have to go to school now."

"AH! I almost forgot! Alright, let me walk you there in case someone will dare to touch you. And if someone will ever dare to touch you, threat them and say 'Espadas are behind my back', they will back off immediately!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We're very strong!" He said while they went back downstairs. Gin waved at them when he saw them and said. "It's time for school, student!~"

"Hey!" Luppi yelled. "Don't tease Ulqui-chan like that!"

"Hmm? Ulqui-chan..?" Gin asked. "That's right! Starting from today, we're best friends! And if someone will try to do something to him, I'll kick their ass! So don't tease him!"

"I didn't do anything.."

"Who are you trying to fool, I know that flirty voice of yours, you perverted old man..!"

"Old? I just turned 28 last week.."

"Whatever!" He fumed. "Let's go, Ulqui-chan!" He dragged Ulquiorra out of there.

"Your absence might reduce your salary!" Gin yelled.

"Do what you want! Ulqui's more important!"

When they went out, Luppi let him go and they walked side by side in the middle of the rather narrow street. Since it was morning, there weren't a lot of people. It was quiet and peaceful.

Ulquiorra glanced at Luppi. He's a cheerful person who speaks his mind and doesn't hide from his true self. He likes a man, and isn't ashamed about it. He was a little shorter than himself and looked rather girlish with his skinny body and tight clothes. He was so small, but had such a big attitude. He kind of admired him for that.

"Am I that beautiful?" He suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"You were staring at me for a while now, you know?" Ulquiorra looked away. "That's.."

"Relax, I know you didn't think anything like that."

"...Hey Luppi,"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to be my best friend just like that? We just met."

Luppi looked up and smiled a little."Don't you believe in fate? Something like love at first sight? Don't get me wrong, I didn't fall for you, but I just have this feeling that we have to be best friends. You know, this feeling when something happens and you're like, 'that's it, that's right'? That's what I felt when I met you." He turned to Ulquiorra. "Anyway! Didn't I tell you I can read people very well. You're a good guy, and just the type I can get along with very well. And.. I also want to help you. I feel like it's my duty now!"

Ulquiorra chuckled. "Everybody has problems."

"You're right, but don't forget that everybody need help sometimes! Oh! Your school." He was right, they were a few metres away from the main gate. "When will you come at the club again?"

"I don't know if my mother-"

"Listen! It's your life, not your mother's! You can come everyday after school if you want, I'm working there 24/7." He half jokingly said.

"Okay."

"You remember the way there right?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Bye bye, Ulqui-chan! I gotta run to work, or Gin will not pay me enough!" Luppi ran to the direction they came from while waving back. Ulquiorra watched him disappear around a corner and walked to school. He felt so confused. Now that he met so many people, he feels like it's alright to like guys, but another side of him still nagged him, telling him to restrain himself.

_'I want to change.'_ He said to himself. _'I want to be strong, and accept myself'_

He decided to stand up for himself from there on, and work on his self-esteem. It's wrong to hate your true self, and force yourself to hide the truth. If his mother will insult him, or same something he will have objections to, he will not shut up anymore. He was starting to agree with Luppi.

_'Maybe it really is fate, that I ended up meeting him and Gin'_

Sure thing was, that he will come back there, and he will sleep until when he wants to. Now that he got a slightly different image of his life because he met other people made him pity himself, and his mom, for ending up living like this for so long.

_'I want to change.'_ He said to himself before going to his classroom.

When the bell rang, everyone went to their seats. When the teacher came in, the talking stopped and all the students stood up and sat back when the teacher made a small gesture with his hand. Everything looked so different, after that morning. He noticed things he never noticed before. For example, just now he noticed that the person in front of him was really annoying.

_'What was his name again.. Kusaki..? No, Kurosaki Ichigo'_

He was endlessly laughing and teasing the girl next him, with the company of the guy next to himself. He remembered the girl's name very well, Kuchiki Rukia. Last year she was in his mathematics team. She was a smart girl, very serious and helpful. She was was useful for analysing quickly and giving advice. He wondered how did she end up become friends with these guys.

Kurosaki was taller than Ulquiorra and had spiky orange hair. He was a nice guy who liked to play soccer and defend the weaker from bullies at school. Apparently, there's a lot of girls who like him, and one in particular, was Inoue Orihime. That's all he knew about him from all the gossip he heard during lunch time. Inoue went as far as confessing to him, and no one knows if they're going out, or if he rejected her, because the two seem to be on friendly terms.

The guy next to him was Abarai Renji. About the same height as Kurosaki, had his hair dyed in bright red and tied in a ponytail. A loud, impatient guy. He's a troublemaker and gets bad marks at school, and that's all he knew about him. During the lunch time gossips, he heard that he likes Kuchiki, and that they are childhood friends.

Kuchiki and Amarai were in Ulquiorra's class since they were freshmen, while Kurosaki joined this year. He never spoke to them, with Kuchiki in exception. And ever since they were in the same class, ever since September, the three of them were always talking during class. It was annoying, but he ignored it. Not because he was shy to say anything, he just thought it was pointless, because the teacher told them to stop a lot of times, but after a while, they would always start talking again. So what difference would it make if he would say anything.

Suddenly, something hit the side of his head, and someone started to laugh. He looked around. Kurosaki Amarai, Kuchiki and a few of other classmates were trying to hide their laughs. Rukia leaned to his direction and whispered. "S-Sorry, Schiffer-san-" She bursted into laughing again.

"W-We were just playing around-Pfft..! A-And then I threw this eraser by accident-Pfffffft!" Amarai started to laugh again. He obviously did it on purpose because a lot of people liked to bully Ulquiorra like that. It felt like now was the time to stand up for himself. When Renji calmed down again and looked at him, Ulquiorra glared and lowly said, "How immature."

Those who heard what he said were staring at him with shock, because no matter what anyone did to him in the past, he never reacted or said anything.

"What going on in the back there!" The teacher screamed.

"Nothing sensei!" Someone said.

Everyone went back to work and for the rest of the day, no one did anything to him. He did all his homework during lunch time as usually, and ten minutes before the bell, he went to the bathroom. Much to his misfortune, Kurosaki was there too.

"Ah! Sc-Schiffer-san!" He said in surprise. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Um.. I-I'm sorry about what happened today.."

"It's fine. I don't care." He flatly answered. One thing he couldn't understand about Ichigo was his weird attitude around him. He always acts so confident in front of other people, but when he faces Ulquiorra alone, he starts to act strange, like he's scared or something.

"Renji's not a bad guy, he's just a little.. Um.. Arrogant."

Ulquiorra frowned a little. It pissed him off that he was defending Renji like that, even if they're friends.

"You can just say that he wanted to make fun of me, it will make a lot more sense. If you're apologizing for him at least have some boldness in admitting his mistake."

Ichigo blushed. "Y-Yes.."

When Ulquiorra turned to leave, Ichigo grabbed his arm. "A-Ano.."

"What is it?"

"I-If you're free after school today, would you like to hang out with us..?" Ichigo was blushing, but he looked very serious. They stared at each other for a while. "...No thank you." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo looked down in disappointment and stayed numb.

"How long are you going to hold my arm like that?" Ichigo jumped up a little and released his arm. "I-I'm sorry!" He blushed madly and bowed to Ulquiorra. "And I'm sorry that Renji was acting like a jerk too! Excuse me..!" He ran out of the washroom.

Ulquiorra turned to the door and slid his hands in his pockets. "What a weird guy.."

* * *

Luppi was whistling a cheerful tune until someone took a seat in front of him. He smiled. "Tired..?"

"You could say so.." The silver-haired man answered. It was his time off. "Is Ulquiorra going to come back here?"

"Of course!~" The short male answered joyfully.

"And what will you do if Grimmjow will take a liking to him..?" Gin asked with an amused voice. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, what if Grimmjow will get interested in Ulquiorra. How will you react..?"

Luppi's smile fell. "I don't know.. But, if Grimmjow will be playing with him like he did with me, I will not forgive him! And there's no way I'll let it happen!"

"But what if Ulquiorra will like him a lot..?"

"Why are you asking so many questions..? It's really annoying!" Gin grinned. "Just curious! Don't you feel like a lot will change will Ulquiorra's arrival..? I think it will be so interesting..!"

Luppi grinned back. "Yeah! Certainly! But, if something will start happening, I'll just push Ulquiorra into Starrk, 'cause he seems to like him!"

"Really? Wow, so he's Starrk's type..?" Gin giggled a little. "How interesting.."

"I don't think there's much of surprise here. Ulquiorra's hot!"

"Who's Ulquiorra?" Said a new voice. Gin looked back and chuckled. Luppi blushed a little and glared. "None of your business, Grimmjow..!" He was a tall, well built young man with spiky bleached-blue hair. Grimmjow had a mocking grin on his face, and one hand in his pocket. He had some nice jeans on, and a black dress shirt, who was unbuttoned to show off his chest.

"Don't tell me you're talking about a new boyfriend." He took a seat next to Gin, who smiled at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I'm just a little excited." Gin looked very, very amused. He looked outside while the other two kept on arguing. _'Ulquiorra, huh..'_

**_~To be continued~_**

* * *

Wow, this chapter is longer than I planned it to be ^^" Oh well, the longer the better for you guys right? I don't know when will I update this again because I'm busy and I'm also busy with other fics, but I promise that I will, so please don't forget about this fic. Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
